Une nouvelle aventure commence !
by Natsu-nee
Summary: Wendy s'entraîne, Happy est obsedé par Charuru, Grey et Erza ont d'autre préoccupation : Natsu et Lucy s'ennuie et prennent un mission de rang S...
1. Chapitre 1

... -**QUOI ?** Vous ne pouvez pas venir en mission avec nous ?

Grey -Non, désolée Lucy... Je pars déjà en mission.

Erza-Moi aussi.

Wendy-J'avais prévu de m'entraîner..., je suis désolée !

Happy _-_Et moi, j'ai autre chose à faire :3

Lucy -Je laisse tombé...

Natsu -Tu m'oublie !

Lucy -A deux, ça craint ... on est plus une équipe si plus de la moitié s'en va...

Mira -Bah alors, Lucy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Lucy -Je vais pas réussir à PAYER MON LOYER :'(

Mira -Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec Natsu ?

Pensée de Mira : Il faut que j'y arrive ! Ils vont si bien ensemble...

Lucy -Parce que. Il faut être au complet si on est une vrai équipe !

Mira -Tu pourrais faire une exeption...

Lucy -Avec Natsu, t'as des risques de te faire cramer. Non merci !

Natsu -Tu me prend pour un con ?!

Lucy -Non mais enfcasin...

Grey -Tête d'allumette ! Viens là !

Natsu -Qu'est ce que tu veux, le glaçon ?

Grey -Tu veux te battre ?

Pensée de Lucy : Oh non ! Pas encore !

Natsu -Non.

Aprés ses paroles, il partit sous le ragard choqué de Grey. C'était la première qu'il refusait une baston !

Pensée de Lucy : Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Mira -Je pense qu'il s'ennuie...

Lucy -Si il s'ennuyait, il n'aurait pas refuser de se battre avec Grey !

Mira -Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Dis, tu crois que quelque chose le tracasse ? Tu devrais aller le voir.

Lucy -Pourquoi moi ?

Mira -Parce que tu es la mieux placée.

Lucy -Très bien. J'y vais.

Pensée de Mira : J'espère que je vais réussir !

Lucy commençait à descendre la cote de Magnolia pour rejoindre son appartement où Natsu se rendait parfois sans son autorisation. Elle entra mais ne trouva aucune trace du jeune homme. Elle attendit. Mais il ne venait pas, elle retourna à la guilde.

Lucy -Mira, je n'ai pas trouvé Natsu.

Mira -Tu n'as pas été voir chez lui ?

Lucy -J'aimerais bien mais ... je ne sais pas où il habite...

Mira -Oh... Tu vois à droite de la guilde, tu continue la route et tu arrive dans un bout de forêt. Si tu regarde bien, tu pourra apercevoir un petit panneau intitulé "Chez Natsu et Happy".

Lucy -Merci Mira.

Mira -De rien.

Lucy repartit et écouta les instructions de Mirajane, et comme dit, elle trouva le petit panneau. Non loin de là, une petite maison apparaissait. Lucy alla toqué à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença. Aucune réponse. Il ne devait pas être là mais Lucy enclencha tout de même la porte pour entrée. *Choque* La maison de Natsu était sans dessus dessous ! Elle commença à nettoyer se désastre. ~Deux heures plus tard~ Tout était nettoyé et Lucy entendait des bruits de pas, elle se cacha derrière un siège.

La porte s'ouvrit et Natsu eut un grand choc en voyant sa maison nettoyé.

Natsu -Qui...as fait ça ?*

Happy -Je sais pas o.o

Lucy -YATAAAAAA

Lucy sortit de sa planque pour leur faire peur et il sursautèrent.

Lucy -Ahahahah ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Natsu regarda Lucy sans réagir. Happy le secoua.

Natsu -Qu'est ce que tu fais chez nous ?

Lucy -Qui c'est celui qui s'introduit sans arrêt chez moi ?

Natsu -*boude* moi...

Happy -Nan mais quand même !

Lucy -Quand même quoi ?

Happy -Ranger tout notre bordel...

Natsu -C'était inimaginable.

Pensée de Natsu : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle serait... Non !Pourquoi je pense ça, moi ?

Lucy -Et bah, tu vois, c'étais pas si "inimaginable" ! Bon je vais y aller mainetenant. Oh, non, j'y pense ! Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas battu contre Grey tout à l'heure ? Ca à fait un choc à toute la guilde !

Natsu -A bon ?

Pensée de Natsu : Ah, elle venait pour ça alors ...

Natsu -J'avais pas envie, c'est tout...

Lucy (inquiète) -ça ne te ressemble pas...

Natsu (rougissant) -J...J'avais pas envie, j'fais c'que j'veux...

Lucy -Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?!

Natsu (paniqué) -JE SUIS PAS TOUT ROUGE !

Lucy posa sa main sur le front de Natsu.

Lucy -Tu n'as pas de fiévre...Tu n'est pas malade.

Happy -Il t'aiiiiiime !

Natsu (rouge pivoine) - mais n'importe quoi !

Lucy -Bon je dois y aller ! Je dois aussi ranger mon appartement ! A demain.

Happy -A demain !

Natsu -A...a demain ...!


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Natsu alla toquer à la porte de Lucy. Celle-ci alla ouvrir, et au seuil de la porte, ne trouva personne. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Natsu assit sur son fauteuil avec son large sourir habituel.

Lucy; Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!

Natsu; -On va faire une mission, Luce ?

Lucy; -Arrête de m'appeler Luce ! Et tu va me dire ce que tu fous chez moi !

Natsu; -Bah, je viens te proposer une mission !

Lucy; -Mais, Wendy, Carla, Grey, Erza et même Happy sont occupés ! On est que deux !

Natsu; -C'est pas grave, Luce ! Allez viens ! La mission a l'air super !

Lucy; -Mouai ... et en quoi elle consiste, ta soidisante super mission ?

Natsu; -Il faut aller tuer le Loup noir de la Nuit !

Lucy; -Allons-y ... (sans entousiasme)

Lucy: -QUOI ! MAIS SA VA PAS DANS TA TETE, TOI !

Natsu: -Bah si, ça va très bien dans ma tête ... pourquoi ?

Lucy: -PARCE QUE POURQUOI, TOI, T'AS PRIS UNE MISSION DE RANG S ?

Natsu: -Ta gueule ! (o.o) Quelqu'un de la guilde pourrais t'entendre ! Calme-toi !

Lucy: -COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE POURRAIS ME CALMER !

Natsu: -Au secours ! Bon allez, viens, on va pendre le train...

Lucy: (idée)

- dans le train

Lucy frappa Natsu à la tête.

Lucy; - voilà, maintenant il dort.

Lucy prit l'annonce de la mission.

COMBATTRE LE LOUP NOIR DE LA NUIT ! AIDEZ-NOUS ! PLUSIEURS MAGES ONT DEJA PERIT ! VET BETE A DETRUIT PLUS D'UNE VILLE A ELLE-SEULE !

700 000 000 JEWELS + UNE CLEF DU PORTE DU ZODIAQUE

Lucy; une clé ?! Ouiii !

* * *

Fini ! Désolé pour cette taille de chapitre qui ne raconte quasiment rien, je n'ai pas vraiment la temps d'aller sur l'ordi et sur ! Désolée !

Enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez plus exactement qui est Loup noir de la Nuit ...


End file.
